


Hungry

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [71]
Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parhelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parhelion/gifts).



When he went to feed the remaining five applicants for the position which Mr. Wolfe had advertised, Fritz Brenner made a small bet with himself. Which he lost. Because while the others were consuming their _Boeuf Bourguignon_ as if they thought they would disappear, the overly thin young man at the end of the table blinked and put down his fork.

"Don't you like it?" Fritz asked

"Oh yeah," said the boy, nodding a reassurance. "I'm just memorizing it, that's all. I didn't know food could be perfect." He offered a hand. "My name's Archie, by the way. Archie Goodwin."


End file.
